Kenpachi Uzumaki
by surperco
Summary: this is just an idea I've had in my head. what if during the forbidden scroll incident when mizuki told Naruto about the fox Naruto ends up in his minds cape only to meet his ancestor kenpachi zaraki. a very kenpachi like Naruto kenjutsu Naruto pairing undecided first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own naruto or bleach.**

**Forest outside Konoha**

Naruto was not having a good day, first he failed the graduation exam then got busted by the Hokage as he was trying to steal the forbidden scroll of seals, only to realize he only had a couple of hours at most before Mizuki came to see if he passed or failed the "make up" test. Now naruto finds himself like a dear in the headlights when it wasn't Mizuki who found him but Iruka, who starts yelling at him for being an idiot and stealing the forbidden scroll in the first place and all Naruto could think was "I was just doing what Mizuki-sensei told me to do", when he voiced that Iruka wasn't very happy and also slightly confused, why would Mizuki tell Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll in the first place.

Naruto couldn't understand what was happening, wasn't this just a normal make up test for him to final be able to become a genin like everybody else. He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard a low whistling sound coming from somewhere close, he whipped his head around trying to find where it was coming from, it was getting closer that much he could tell. Now he was getting frantic whipping his head around so fast he'd get whiplash, then he felt something skim the right side of his head, he heard something heavy land behind him he turned to see…

**Slink**

Drip …. Drip… Drip…

Naruto looked down only to see a pair of blue ninja sandals then he felt it a sharp pain on the left side of his face, gingerly bring his hand up to his face naruto felt something warm on his hand taking his hand away he saw his blood flowing off his hand and onto the ground. Naruto looked up to see Mizuki looking down on him with a sick psychotic look in his eyes.

"Damn, I thought I'd get you, little demon."

"Mizuki! Why would you do that to naruto?" Iruka yells across the clearing to mizuki.

Mizuki just looks at naruto before kicking Naruto midway across the clearing.

"Because I'm sick and tired of acting like I give a damn about the village, all I've ever cared about is getting revenge for what happened that night 12 years ago."

"You know that night iruka, the night hell descended upon our village, the night the Kyuubi attacked our village I lost everything my home, my family I lost it all. Now all I have to do is kill you and the demon before going to my true master" Continued Mizuki

"Mizuki, revenge won't bring them back and besides naruto isn't it."

"I wouldn't be so sure Iruka, hey demon would you like to know why everyone in the village hates you, why no one would ever help you huh do you wanna know. Asks Mizuki

"No Mizuki it's forbidden." Yells Iruka

"Tell me, I wanna know why." Said Naruto quietly

"Don't do it Mizuki." Says Iruka

Mizuki grabs one of his demon wind shurikens from his back before saying

"Because the Kyuubi wasn't killed that night twelve years ago, no the yondaime couldn't kill it like everyone said, instead he sealed it into a new born child that child was you, you are the Kyuubi reincarnated and now I'm going to do the world a favor by killing you!"

As the words left mizuki's lips he threw the shuriken as hard as he could at naruto, while naruto couldn't believe it but looking back on his memories now it all mad sense now all the glares all the hate filled looks everything suddenly made sense now. The last thought that went through naruto head before the shuriken hit him was "_the old man lied to me_"

**M****indscape**

Naruto awoke face down in a large cavern with water covering the floor, to a sound of to being arguing over who was the strongest. Naruto looks up to see a giant of a man standing with his back to him wearing a black Shihakushō with a tattered white haori with the kenji for 11 on it, while the man seemed to be staring intently at the massive cage doors as if he was trying to stare someone or something down.

As Naruto started to stand he looked down to his stomach to see no giant shuriken sticking into his abdomen.

"Bout time you woke up kid" said the man without ever turning around

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kenpachi from Zaraki, and you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"No I'm not I'm just the Kyuubi"

"Kid you're an idiot, if you are the Kyuubi then who am I staring at?"

Just then like a light being turned on what was behind the bars was made visible. Naruto was gob smacked behind the bars was a giant fox with nine swishing tails behind it, the fox was staring rather intently at the man as if trying to burn the man.

Said man just turned around to face naruto showing him what he looked like, naruto from what he could see from his height was that Kenpachi was a very intimidating looking man with a very angular face with a scar on the left side of his face running from just above his eye right down to his chin. He could also see the black with gold trimming eye patch that covered his right eye.

"look kid I'm gonna keep this quick seeing as you currently have a shuriken imbedded in you, my name is Kenpachi and you are my descendent as for the reason I'm here, it's simple the Sandaime Hokage broke the contract with the shinigami king regarding the Kyuubi's imprisonment."

Kenpachi took a quick breath before continuing and drew his jiggered sword from his side.

"So basically I got called to come down here to tell you that and to change your body so it can handle the strain of what I'm about to teach you and to tell you that the "_old man" _ as you call him was trying to turn you into Konoha's weapon"

"So the old man lied to me and tried to make me his loyal pet huh well bring Kenpachi I can take anything you dish out plus more" said naruto with a burning look of desire in his eyes

Kenpachi just looked at naruto with a shark like grin on his face "I hope you're ready kid because this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me."

Then he charged.

**Outside world**

What was hours in the mindscape was merely seconds in the real world because 10 seconds after the shuriken hit naruto was engulfed in a bright yellow light while both Mizuki and Iruka were forced on the ground by some weird pressure. Mizuki and Iruka could hear the sounds of bones being broken then being repaired while the sounds of muscles being torn to shreds could be heard then just as quickly as it came it was over.

Iruka was the first to look at the place where Naruto had been and needless to say Iruka was shocked, instead of a blond headed baby faced whiskered check orange wearing ball of energy was a completely different person.

Standing at just over 5foot 8 and now sporting long black spiked hair with bells at the ends wearing a black Shihakushō with a tattered white haori with the kenji for 11 on it was the new and improved naruto.

Mizuki had gone from revenge driven not scared of nothing badass to scared little schoolgirl who had just seen a giant spider in the time span of ten seconds as he saw what naruto had become.

Naruto just stood there with his eyes closed as he felt his power circulate through his body he looked to his side and saw the same sword his ancestor Kenpachi used in their fight but for the love of him he couldn't hear its voice but that didn't worry him to much as he had more than enough power surging through him.

"Naruto is that you?" iruka asked timidly

"Just a second Iruka" spoke naruto in a deep bass voice before he walked calmly over to Mizuki who was still on his knees looked up to naruto's face before he muttered something about demons finally revealing themselves before naruto drew his sword and beheaded Mizuki with quick clean efficiency. Iruka couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Sensei we should head back to the Hokage before he sends his anbu for us"

"Sure ok naruto"

"Don't call me by that name anymore iruka sensei."

"Why it's your name isn't it?" asked iruka not understanding why he wouldn't want to be called by his name

"No my name is now Kenpachi" said the now newly named Kenpachi with a shark like grin on his face.

**Time skip outside the Hokage tower**

Just as Iruka and Kenpachi were about to enter the Hokage tower Kenpachi felt something small in his top pocket pulling it out it looked like a normal eye patch from the outside but if you were to look at it from the inside you would see a bunch of little mouths and eyes, recalling his teaching from Kenpachi Zaraki he knew that it ate huger amounts of spiritual energy. Shrugging he put it on his right eye and immediately felt the results, his power was being "eaten" and felt easier to control.

Walking to the doors of the Hokages office Kenpachi knocked and almost put his fist through the door, deciding to try again Kenpachi knocked again and succeeded in knocking the door of its hinges.

**Flashback 5 minutes ago **

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not a happy man right now, why because 10 years of planning to turn naruto Uzumaki into the perfect shield for Konoha went up in smoke if what he saw in his crystal ball was any indication, now he had to deal with was "_something_" new and would probably not bow down to him unlike the old naruto who believed he actually cared for him. Now this Kenpachi was coming to him with the forbidden scroll to return it to him so he still might have a chance to get the Uzumakis loyalty but he didn't have very high hopes of that.

**Flashback over**

Kenpachi was not happy right now looking and listening at the old man spout out crap about how what he did to him was for his own good and how it was for the greater good. Kenpachi listened for about another 5 minutes before flexing his spiritual pressure to bring the old kage to his knees.

"now listen right now, I don't care about your reasons about why you did what you did all you are to me is an old hypocrite who just wanted more power under his thump, now what you're going to do is approve me to be a ninja for Konoha but let me make this clear I will take no crap from you, the client or anyone in the piece of crap village because if they do try anything I will kill them and that includes you Hokage and this is no threat it's a promise." Said Kenpachi with what appeared to be a grim reaper standing behind him look directly at the Hokage.

"Ok naru."

"It's Kenpachi."

"Ok then _Kenpachi_ as of now you're now a genin of the village congratulations, team selections are tomorrow at the academy be there for your team."

"Whatever I'm going to the Namikaze clan house now to have a nap so later."

"Kenpachi you cannot enter that compound it's locked by blood seals so only someone of Namikaze blood can enter."

"I know that's why I will be entering the complex and you won't be."

Iruka decided now to make his presence known "Namikaze as in the yondaime Hokage, that Namikaze."

"Yes iruka _Kenpachi_ is someone related to the yondaime Hokage but it is an S rank secret so you cannot tell anyone. You might wanna get ready for tomorrows team selections."

"Yes sir lord Hokage."

Chapter one done rate and review and please don't flame this is my first fan fiction and the first time in a long time I've written anything


	2. bloodline wars part 1

**I do not own naruto or bleach. If I did I wouldn't be working right now **

**Kenpachi Uzumaki chapter 2**

Anyone could see that Kenpachi was not in a good mood right now, why because the annoying fox that was sealed in his gut wanted to have a very boring conversation with him about making some kind of deal that would probably give him more power. The answer the fox got was not the answer he was expecting

**Flashback Mindscape**

While trying to take his evening nap Kenpachi once again found himself face to face with the Kyuubi who was laying on its haunches with its head resting on its paws staring directly at Kenpachi with a look of barely concealed loathing as its container just stood there with a very irritated look on his face.

"What do you want now Kyuubi?" Kenpachi asked in a bored tone

"What I want is not important, however what I can do for you is." The Kyuubi said in a sly tone.

"Really? Well that's unexpected, what exactly can you do for me?"

"I'm willing to lend you my powe." Began Kyuubi.

"Not interested" interrupted Kenpachi.

"Why are you not interested, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful Biju in the world." Gloated the Kyuubi suddenly sitting up and swishing its powerful tails behind thinking what it said could interest its vessel. That was its thoughts until it felt a sudden pressure push its head straight into the ground. Then heard a strange sound. It was Kenpachi laughing

"HahahaHAHAHAHA, you think your power interests me, why should I use your power when I have so much of it I force myself to wear this eye patch so I don't kill anyone on accident and besides to use your power would make me admit there was someone out there with more power than me."

Kyuubi was speechless, never would it have thought its vessel could bring it down just by flexing his power and if what his vessel said his power was being absorbed into his eye patch. Thinking quickly the Kyuubi decided to be humble for once since it was obvious who was the stronger of the two for now.

"Kenpachi wait!"

Kenpachi stop before turning around slowly. The fox continued "please it's so boring and mundane in here, please allow me access to your senses if only to allow myself to see you fall in battle."

Kenpachi just shrugged his shoulders "if that's all you wanted in the first place why not just ask me in the first place, hmm?"

"Because I thought I could get you to admit you were weaker than me but I see now that is not the case."

Kenpachi just sighed "Fine, I Kenpachi Uzumaki here by give you permission to have access to my senses for the time being."

"Thank you Kenpachi" the fox said in a quiet voice.

"Don't mention it, no seriously don't mention it to anyone." Said Kenpachi in a grave tone before walking away

**Flashback over**

Kenpachi could now be found standing in front of the academy wondering why he was here in the first place, _'oh yeah that's right to meet some poor sods who might be my teammates, this fucking sucks'_ was the thought that run through his head at the moment as he walked up the path and entered the building before going up 3 flights of stairs before coming to a halt at room 3-01. He stopped and listened for a while he could hear no noise coming from the room for which he was grateful this meant no awkward questions right off the bat, walking through the door and across the floor before leaning against the wall right next to an open window before closing eyes and deciding to just to relax for a moment.

**Time skip 45 minutes later**

Kenpachi awoke to find some kid with a hairdo that looked like the rear end of a duck/chicken staring directly in to his with obvious anger.

"Stop ignoring me, I Sasuke Uchiha demand you listen to me" spoke the now named Uchiha, which of course got the approval of his fan girls. "Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

Looking down at the Uchiha "My name is Kenpachi Uzumaki and as for why I'm here I thought that would be obvious considering which room I'm currently standing in." finished Kenpachi while still looking down at the Uchiha. While a few students laughed at sasuke for his stupidity

"Fight me." Stated sasuke trying to save his image of being the strongest rookie.

"Ok," pulling his Shihakushō and haori open at the front confusing some "well come on I'll give you a free shot, you can use any means to try and kill me." Finished Kenpachi with a shark like grin on his face.

"Don't mock me, I'm an elite and I come from the most powerful clan in Konoha, I don't need your free shot." Declared Sasuke.

"good, but I think you might wanna save that kind of thinking till after you win the fight, now stop standing there like an idiot and ATTACK ME!." Yelled Kenpachi.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and charged at Kenpachi with the intent of stabbing him in the right kidney area, sasuke smirked just before the kunai hit Kenpachi.

The kunai touched kenpachi's bare skin. Everyone got up shocked that one of their own classmates had just stabbed this guy, then they heard it.

Drip… drip… drip…

Little drops of blood started to hit the floor. The grin left kenpachi's face "is that it?" stated Kenpachi with a voice that sounded so disappointed.

Sasuke was shocked, he couldn't understand what went wrong '_ what, what happened, I know I used full force and I didn't miss so how is there not even be a scratch on him and why is my hand bleeding instead' _

"I'm disappointed in you Sasuke, so very disappointed in you, for all your grandstanding and gloating you couldn't even pierce my skin." Finished Kenpachi before he slowly drew his sword from its sheath and flexing his spiritual pressure to bring sasuke to his knees bowing before him. bringing his sword up with the intent to slice sasuke head of his shoulders however just before he brought it down a squad of anbu appeared with 3 of its members holding onto kenpachi's arm stopping him from killing the Uchiha heir.

"Kenpachi you will not harm the Uchiha heir or any other member of Konoha society. This is an order from the Sandaime Hokage." Stated an anbu with a cat mask and long straight purple hair

Kenpachi chuckled "so that's his game uh. So even if anyone challenged me to a fight I can't fight back, well it looks like I'm gonna be paying the old hypocrite a visit" said Kenpachi grinning like a mad man. Kenpachi threw the 3 anbu currently holding on to his right arm off before turning to the wall and kicking a huge hole through it.

Kenpachi stop just at the ledge of the hole "you anbu might wanna come with me just in case."

"In case of what?" asked cat.

"In case someone else challenges me to fight because I will kill them orders be damned." Stated Kenpachi with a serious look on his face that made all the anbu present flinch. Finished with what he wanted to say he leapt off the ledge, hit the ground with a thud and continued walking. The squad of anbu turned to their captain "do you think he was serious?" asked one

"Nah no one would go against the Hokage's order."

"We'll escort him just to be sure" declared cat.

**Time skip 45 minutes later (4 hospitalized people and 2 broken building)**

Kenpachi now stood in front of the Hokages office door listening in to the conversation that seemed to be getting very intense

**Other side of the door**

Mei Terumi was beautiful woman there was question. She had a slender body with curves in all the right places, long brown hair that went past her back, held up in a top knot with 4 bangs at the front 1 covering her right eye and two forming and 'X' just above her bust. She wears a strapless long sleeved dark blue dress that went to below her knees, on her feet she wore a pair of high heeled ninja sandals with shin guards that go above her knee.

Mei was currently looking the Sandaime Hokage right in the eyes with barely concealed hatred, she had come to Konoha for aid against the Yondaime Mizukages bloodline purges by hopefully getting some military assistance. But the Sandaime believed he couldn't spare even 1 squad of chunin to help her cause.

"I'm sorry Mei, but I cannot lend you any of my ninja to help you as we have a treaty of neutrality with Kiri and I can't risk breaking it, again I'm sorry"

"No you're not sorry you just don't care, for a village that puts its bloodlines on a pedestal you don't seem too worried if other bloodline holders die in a needless war, you dis."

Mei would've continued, if she like the Sandaime wasn't struggling to breathe right now under a mysterious pressure, they both turned to see the door open and a figure standing 5 foot 7 walk right in and look Mei right in the eye.

"War you say and you say you need help?" stated Kenpachi in a curious voice

"y-y-yes I need help in protecting people from the Mizukage" finished Mei.

"He is strong?" asked Kenpachi

"He is the jinchuriki of the Sanbi so yeah I'd say he is plenty strong"

"Good, count me in."

"**NO**" yelled the Sandaime

"You are a ninja under my control and you will follow my orders, you," Hiruzen points at Kenpachi "are not going to help this woman and that is final" finished Hiruzen

"Sarutobi, do you see and leaf insignia on my body, no, so what makes you think I serve you like some whipped dog you can just order around and besides I've already hospitalized 4 people and destroyed 2 buildings on my way here" stated Kenpachi who tried to focus his spiritual pressure just on Sarutobi. Sarutobi felt the suddenly increased to the point where he had his head slammed into his desk thus knocking him out plus the anbu escorting Kenpachi.

Mei just stood there with her jaw dropped and a dumbstruck look on her face, here she was trying desperately to get aid and this guy just walked in asked her 2 questions, said he would help her and when his kage tried to stop him he somehow knocked him out without trying.

"You coming or what?" asked Kenpachi as he started to walk out the door

"You're coming even when your kage forbids you from doing anything?"

"Would you prefer I stay here then?"

"**NO,** no but I have to ask what can you do?" asked Mei curiously.

"Did you feel that sudden pressure weigh down your body, yes that was about 9% of my power spread over a wide area and I think about a fifth of the village would've felt it."

"Anything else?"

"I'm pretty good at Kenjutsu. Anymore questions?"

"I have one more, what ninja rank are you, your surely low jounin at least?"

"I don't really have a rank but if you asked the sandaime I'm just a lowly genin." Stated Kenpachi in an 'I don't give a fuck' way.

Mei couldn't believe what she just heard this guy who had enough raw power to rival a kage was just a genin was unbelievable so she did the only reasonable thing she could she laughed. She laughed for a while in silence, mei kept sneaking peeks at her companion who she thought was kind of cute in a I'll kill you if I'm bored kind of way, until she realized she didn't even know this guy's name.

"Say I never got your name."

"I never gave it but if you must know its Kenpachi."

"My name is Mei Terumi and thank you for helping in the cause."

"Don't thank me just yet I haven't done anything to be thanked."

Mei took this as a sign that her travelling companion was not the talkative type and was probably not going to ask a lot of questions about what kind of mess he walked into. They continued in silence for a few days before they came to a port city on the border of fire country and wave country when they ran into a major problem, what was this problem you ask.

Well there was no problem getting a boat to water country, nope the problem came in the form of the sleeping arrangements because this ship only had one cabin left and it had a double bed in it. Well Mei thought it would be a problem when she saw Kenpachi take off his haori and roll it up to form a lump that was until she saw him walk right past the bed and pass out on the floor with is haori as a pillow

"Don't you wanna share the bed or something? That doesn't look comfortable." Stated Mei not wanting to have him go out of his way for her.

"Trust me, this is way more than comfy, you can have the bed it holds no interest for me."

"What kind of guy doesn't want to sleep with a chick who looks like me hmm, what am I not attractive enough for you or something." Mei was hoping for a good answer from her quiet companion.

"I didn't think you would wanna spend the night with a guy you've known for a total of 3 days, to some people that might seem weird, now if you don't mind I'm gonna take a nap." Said Kenpachi before blissful nothingness surrounded him

The boat trip consisted with Mei walking around the deck, loving the way the wind and water felt as it caressed her face, when mei wasn't wondering around she would always take to looking at her travelling companion and only aid Konoha albert unwilling and with full knowledge that he didn't care what they did to him when or if he came back.

Mei had always prided herself on her ability to read people and their intentions from the way their eyes moved when they spoke about why they were doing things and all she could gather from Kenpachi was that he was only doing this for a chance to fight someone strong with his final goal for now being the Mizukage, Yagura. To most ninja in the rebel forces fighting Yagura was a fight no one looked forward to because of his status as a jinchuriki he was considered a ninja with nearly unlimited chakra at his disposal and if the rumors about him having control over his tailed beast where true then the chances of victory where slim at best.

But as she looked over at Kenpachi she expected to see some flicker of fear or worry and what scared her the most was the look of excitement that had been growing on kenpachi's face the closer and closer they got to water country. When she asked him why he wasn't afraid of Yagura, his answer made her question his sanity.

"Aren't you afraid of fighting the Mizukage?" asked Mei

"No, why be scared of a powerful opponent who could give me a good fight, I'm actually looking forward to it." Finished Kenpachi with a smirk

"But you could die"

"I doubt it, if I died how would I fight strong opponents"

"Are you crazy?"

Kenpachi held his thumb and index figure up and put a little bit of a gap between them.

"A little bit" stated Mei while Kenpachi just nodded once.

**Time skip 4 days later**

Kenpachi couldn't understand politics, to him it made no sense why people who had no power had powerful positions while the people who had power but no position to say anything. Now you might be wondering why he was thinking this, it was because the leaders of the rebellion (excluding Mei who had just arrived with him) thought it would be more prudent to back off on their assault of certain locations because they decided to play a wait and see game with the Mizukages forces.

"so let me get this straight, I'm gone for a little over a weak and everything I set up for you to do was thrown out the window because you guys lost your backbone and backed off the attack before we could claim victory." Stated Mei in an obviously pissed of way as she glared at the 5 other leaders in the rebellion who all looked a bit sheepish.

"We didn't lose our backbone, we just decided to wait and see what the Mizukage would do now that we have backed off." Stated one of the leaders who was an aged man who looked around his mid to late fifties.

Mei was about to rip him a new asshole but a chunin lookout came running in. "milady we have a serious problem, a large group of the Mizukages forces is coming this way."

"How many are approaching." Asked Mei in a worried tone, this was turning out not to be her day.

"About 500 give or take a dozen" yep defiantly not her day.

"How lon." Mei was interrupted by Kenpachi.

"Take me to them." Stated Kenpachi in a serious voice

"What." was the unanimous outcall.

"I said take me to them. **Now****.**" Yelled Kenpachi

"Do as he says" stated Mei in a defeated tone "at least with someone delaying them we can build up a better defense." Finished Mei still doubting whether or not she'd live past today.

"Ok milady" said the chunin as he began to guide Kenpachi to the Mizukages forces.

After 10 minutes of running Kenpachi was left sitting on a large rock alone in a grassy field waiting for the enemy to appear. '_Why am I just sitting around here, it's such a bother when I could be cutting and slashing, this is no fun at all, woops spoke to soon_' thought Kenpachi as he saw movement at the other end of the field.

The Mizukages forces were tree hopping at a moderate pace with the rebel forces main base being their destination, well it was until one of the sensor ninja picked up on a massive energy signal just ahead of them, when asked if he could sense how many is answer was "it's basically one monster waiting for us"

"Just one, against five hundred of us it'll be easy"

"No it won't, this power is on par with the Mizukage." Stated the sensor

"What that's stupid, it's impossible" was what the majority of the army thought

"He's right in front of us. In the middle of the field." Said the first ninja that came out to the field.

Kenpachi stood up from the rock and walked forward, his grin widening as the number of ninja grew from 1 to 12 to 200 until finally all of them were in front of him.

"Which one?" asked Kenpachi.

"Which one what?" asked one of the ninjas.

"Which one of you is the strongest?"

One jounin walked forward until he was about 5 meters away from Kenpachi. "My name is Kurodo Yamada and I am the strongest person here." Exclaimed Kurodo "I have been personally chosen by the yondaime Mizukage to lead this force to wipe out the bloodline using freaks, and you are standing in my way, if you leave now you will not be harmed."

Kenpachi just laughed "hahahaha why would I leave when I have a strong opponent to fight right in front of me" finished Kenpachi as he drew his sword and flexed his spiritual pressure so that Kurodo and his force knew he wasn't gonna back down from the challenge.

"If you all attack at once one of you might be able to wound me."

"If all of us attack you at once we might be able to wound you, you're over confidence will get you killed but if you wanna die so quickly." Finished Kurodo as he began to make hand signs for his most powerful jutsu, as he finished a giant stream of water erupted from his mouth as he shouted water style: water dragon jutsu and per the name of his attack a massive Chinese style dragon appeared and charged at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi just stood there with a shark like grin on his face as he saw Kurodo go through a few dozen hand signs the grin increased in size as the giant dragon charged him. He didn't even try to dodge the dragon and took the attack head on. The Mizukages forces all looked at the destruction the dragon had caused and thought '_there is now way he survived that_' until they heard it.

"That's it, that's the best ya got?" said Kenpachi still standing in the same spot.

"I-i-impossible" stuttered out Kurodo

"My turn"

Kenpachi turned so that the Mizukages forces were on his right side before swinging his sword horizontally at Kurodo. Kurodo wondered what Kenpachi did, before he felt it, a sudden pain across his chest before his body fell completely split in half, about 40 ninjas also fell bisected in some way with a few split at the waist and a few at the shoulder.

Many were in shock, '_how did he do that_' was the thought running through the minds of those who survived the attack, they didn't even see what happened, it was too fast Kenpachi turned to face the opposing force.

"So much for the strongest, now that's done the rest of you better attack me at once and please do try to make this tougher then my morning exercise." Stated Kenpachi with annoyance clear in his voice.

"You're a monster!" yelled one chunin.

"I know now shut up and attack me already"

They all threw shuriken and kunai with explosive tags at Kenpachi, they kept throwing until they were out and all they could see was a massive dust cloud. They waited until it cleared and they were once again shocked but what they saw. What they saw was a huge crater with kunai and shuriken everywhere with many having blunt points and they saw him standing there with a few kunai sticking into his shoulders.

"I take back what I said before my morning exercise is much tougher then this" as Kenpachi finished he grabbed one of the kunai sticking into his right shoulder and through it onto the ground.

"My turn" and with that Kenpachi charged.

**Rebel force base (1 hour later)**

Mei and the other commanders were waiting for the Mizukages army to appear any minute, hell she even had Ao scanning the area ahead for them but so far nothing then.

"Mei there is someone coming" yelled Ao

"Can you tell who it is?" asked Mei.

"I think it's that guy you bought here."

Mei was just about to ask if he was sure then she heard it

_Ding_

The sound of bells rung through the area then a large string of curses that would make a sailor blush.

Kenpachi walked through the fog and he was not happy it was taking him twice the time to try and find the rebel base eventually he gave up on trying to suppress his and frustration and just let loose a long list of the choicest words in his vocabulary.

Then he finally saw it the base and there was a group of about 15 people waiting for him he walked up and saw that Mei was waiting for him with a look of surprise on her face, she honestly didn't think he would survive but here was standing in front of her with his shark like grin on his face while only sporting a few minor cuts and burns on his body.

"So can we go attack the Mizukage now or what" asked Kenpachi

"But where are the Mizukages forces?" asked Mei confused cause if this guy had just finished a battle 500 against one logically he should not be standing here in front of her clearly still rearing to go.

"They're gone" was all Kenpachi had to say in the matter.

"We can't attack the Mizukage now at least we have to get closer to the village before we have any chance of getting a force close enough to succeed." Mei then explained to Kenpachi her plan on how to win this war.

**Time skip 2 months later**

Kenpachi was laying down in his tent having his afternoon nap after successfully taking the last outpost between him and the village hidden in the mist when he was rudely awoken by Mei kicking him in the side. Kenpachi opened his eyes to a funny sight which was Mei cussing up a storm while hopping up and down holding her foot.

"What are you made of, concrete?"

"Nope just tougher stuff then you evidently." Sated Kenpachi with a bored tone

"Yeah well anyway the plans are in the final stages we are moving out tomorrow."

Kenpachi just grinned finally to more playing with the pawns it was time for a real fight.

**Chapter 2 finished**

**Sorry about taking so long, works been a pain in the butt. Thank you all for the reviews they were very eye opening I thought I got most of my mistakes out of the first chapter but I guess I didn't. chapter 3 will be awhile as I have to work away from my computer for the majority of the week so sorry in advance.**


End file.
